flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The man on the streets
Alright, great! I finally had the money to buy security cameras to install around my house! Unfortunately I was alone and, well, my family hadn't contacted me for awhile. But everything in Florida was going smoothly and peacefully. I kept watching the camera footage daily and nothing unusual showed up. I had, of course, a large shotgun, but I never needed it to shoot someone. That is, I never needed it until November 2018, when snow started falling intensely and unnaturally. I made sure to buy the proper clothing to fight the winter without getting sick. One night I was watching the live footage of the cameras and there was this man in the middle of the streets. It stayed immobile for hours on end. I left to get my supper, and when I returned to watch the camera, the man was closer to my house. He was staring at the camera as if he knew that I was watching him. I also noticed that he wore my father's favorite business outfit, which weirded me out. The camera screen ended up glitching and the man was gone. I was relieved and I thought it was over, but I was wrong. The next morning I went jogging outside. I saw him in the daylight. He wore my mother's favorite shoes too. These shoes made me remember happy moments I had with my mother. I thought he was going to chase me, but he didn't. When I looked back at him, he had changed position; he was now standing backwards. I locked the door as I arrived at my house. I saw him sitting in front of my door as night fell. I didn't sleep. Instead I watched him the whole night. I almost blacked out as the morning sun came up, but I stood awake, exhausted, as the man walked away. I tried to contact my family members, but it stated that their phone numbers weren't available- as if they never existed. There's a possibility that they could have had changed their phone numbers, but that creature wore my family's clothing, so it was much worse then a simple phone number change. This was when I decided to confront the man myself when night came. I grabbed my shotgun and a knife and waited until the night fell. As the night fell I barged outside my house in utter anger as the man stood there, his back turned to the horizon of the dim lights illuminating the way. "HEY, YOU ASSHOLE, YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! TURN AROUND AND FIGHT ME!" An instant regret came to me as the man turned around, its face covered by darkness. He approached me and the man's face morphed into my family members' faces. Its last face was filled with scales, and its nostrils looked like a lizard's nostrils, and its eyes... oh, its eyes... they were green reptilian eyes. Its skin became scales and a tail came out from its back as it opened its mouth with many rows of sharp teeth. I shot that thing many times and the bullets did bruise its body but it didn't seem to harm it. Then he sprinted at me, opening its mouth. I screamed and attempted to outrun it, but it was faster then I was. It grabbed me and pinned me to the floor. Its large, pointy fingers seemed to scratch my torso and I felt this burning sensation, but thank goodness the police arrived and the being ran away. I had a feeling that it ran away to hide from the police so that it wouldn't be exposed to the public. I was unable to move as the police placed me in the ambulance. And today I'm still at the hospital being cured from these scratches. They told me what happened to my family. They were eaten alive by an unknown source, but I knew what it was. Be careful out there and don't trust strangers. Who knows if it's one of THEM. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll